Como yo te amo
by AsUmI
Summary: SONGFIC...Los pensamientos secretos de una chica acerca del hombre al que ama....


**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Si, ya lo sé…Otro song-fic para variar, pero es que a mí la música me inspira, y se me hizo inevitable hacer este…

La canción es de Rocío Jurado, y los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son obra de Nobuhiro Watsuki… Ojalá que les guste es fanfic, que advierto, tipo súper meloso, melancólico y soñador…

-----------------------------------------

**"COMO YO TE AMO"**

_Como yo te amo,_

_como yo te amo…_

_Convéncete, convéncete,_

_nadie te amara..._

¿Una rutina? Para ti puede serlo, para mí esto es lo más agradable que hago en todo el día. Y es que traerte el té hasta el templo se ha convertido en mi única forma de comunicarme contigo, por que al parecer tú no deseas expresar lo que sientes. O eso crees. Tus miradas y tus movimientos dicen todo, el modo en que tomas la taza y la forma en que ves al horizonte han sustituido las palabras, tu voz es algo que escucho muy poco, sin embargo la tengo en mi mente a cada momento, por que cada palabra que dices, por mínima, se grava para siempre en mí. Todos saben que te amo, y que haría cualquier cosa por ti, todos…excepto tú. ¿Será que lo imaginas y dudas¿O será que no quieres que yo te ame? Un día me lo dirás, y yo esperaré paciente por ese día…

_Como yo te amo,_

_como yo te amo…_

_Olvídate, olvídate,_

_nadie te amará..._

_Nadie te amará..._

Cuando, por motivos mayores, tienes que salir y te acompañó, siempre observó que tu mirada va al frente. No te distraes con nada, ni siquiera con mi larga charla. Sé que escuchas claramente cada una de mis palabras, y también sé que finges no hacerlo¿acaso temes que tu paz interior se venga abajo por una jovencita que no hace más que amarte? Bueno, déjame contarte…Soy la persona que más te ama, así que si la respuesta a esa pregunta es sí, será mejor que lo superes…Nunca nadie va a igualar lo que me pasa contigo, y estoy segura que tú nunca vas a sentir lo que sientes por mí con nadie más…Lo sé, no te gusta aceptarlo, ni para ti mismo, pero en el fondo de ese corazón que tienes escondido bajo tu fría coraza, hay sentimientos muy profundos por mí…Sólo por mí…

_Nadie porque yo,_

_te amo con la fuerza_

_de los mares,_

_yo te amo_

_con el ímpetu del viento,_

_yo te amo en la distancia_

_y en el tiempo,_

_yo te amo con mi alma_

_y con mi sangre,_

_yo te amo como el niño_

_a su mañana,_

_yo te amo como el hombre_

_a sus recuerdos,_

_yo te amo a puro grito_

_y en silencio,_

_yo te amo de una forma_

_sobre humana,_

_yo te amo en la alegría_

_y en el llanto,_

_yo te amo en el peligro_

_y en la calma,_

_yo te amo cuando gritas_

_cuando callas,_

_yo te amo tanto,_

_te amo tanto yo..._

Cuando niña te admiraba, me dabas la protección que necesitaba, y el cariño que me hizo tan feliz. Por tu ausencia sufrí mucho, lloraba por las noches al imaginar que no volvería a verte, por que te convertiste en más que mi guardián, eras parte de mi vida, parte de mi corazón…No me importo buscarte por todos lados, siempre guardaba la esperanza de encontrarte, el amor que te tengo me hacía no rendirme, cuando sentía que estaba cerca apresuraba el paso, y cuando por fin te encontré…Mi corazón casi se rompe…No eras tú…Había maldad en ti…Sin embargo no me importó, pues yo estaba segura de que en el fondo estaba ese corazón que yo amaba tanto…Y poco a poco volviste, y estaba aterrada de que algo malo te pasara…Y sé que cuando algo malo me paso a mí, tu me cuidaste de nuevo…Y eso me hace amarte más…Tus miradas tan discretas me hacen reír en ocasiones¿Crees que no he notado que me miras con la misma frecuencia que yo a ti? No me importa que no lo digas con palabras, tus sentidos hablan por ti…

_Como yo te amo,_

_como yo te amo…_

_Recuérdalo, recuérdalo…_

_Nadie te amará…_

Un día escuché a dos chicas, mayores que yo, hablaban de ti. Decían que eras un hombre muy atractivo, pero que junto a ti todo se congela… ¿Acaso soy un caso único y especial? Te confieso que a tu lado yo nunca tengo frío, al contrario, un calor incontrolable me sube de los pies hasta la cabeza y no se va de mí hasta que me alejo de ti…Y es que yo no soy como esas chicas que te consideran tan apuesto…Yo te considero mucho más que eso…Para mí eres el hombre que más amo, aquel que puede protegerme, reprenderme, pedirme, halagarme, y hasta aconsejarme, cuando más lo necesito. Así es, nadie siente lo que yo por ti, no lo olvides…

_Como yo te amo,_

_como yo te amo…_

_Olvídate, olvídate,_

_Nadie te amará…_

_Nadie te amará…_

Estuve tan celosa una vez…Celos tontos, claro está, pero celos al fin y al cabo. Yo no soy la única que carga con un cubo de hielo a cuestas, Kaoru-chan lo hace también, aunque el de ella está a medio derretir. En una ocasión me contó que tú estabas empeñado en perseguir a Megumi, y antes de que ella terminara la historia yo pensé "Maldita zorra del demonio"…Cuando Kaoru terminó la historia me sentí apenada…Definitivamente no hay nadie que te ame más que yo, así que si pensabas que te ibas a deshacer de mí será mejor que lo olvides…Te fuiste y volviste, y si dejas que algo se vaya y regresa, es que es tuyo…así que técnicamente me perteneces…

_Nadie porque yo,_

_te amo con la fuerza_

_de los mares,_

_yo te amo con el ímpetu_

_del viento,_

_yo te amo en la distancia_

_y en el tiempo,_

_yo te amo con mi alma_

_y con mi sangre,_

_yo te amo como el niño_

_a su mañana,_

_yo te amo como el hombre_

_a sus recuerdos,_

_yo te amo a puro grito_

_y en silencio,_

_yo te amo de una forma_

_sobre humana,_

_yo te amo en la alegría_

_y en el llanto,_

_yo te amo en el peligro_

_y en la calma,_

_yo te amo cuando gritas_

_cuando callas,_

_yo te amo tanto,_

_te amo tanto yo..._

A veces es duro estar junto a ti y sólo verte, pero si esa es mi cuota yo la cumplo. Mi amor por ti es muy grande, me enfada que pienses que soy pequeña y que por eso dudes de tu amor por mí. Ya crecí, y mis sentimientos crecen cada día más…Mi amor ha estado a prueba muchas veces, y ha resistido, por que no importa si te vas o te quedas, si lloro o me rió, si eres malo o bueno, si hablas o sólo me miras, si yo te gritó o te obedezco, si te aferras al pasado y yo pienso en el futuro…Nada de eso importa por que mi corazón es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será…Soy experta en esperar, si lo qué necesitas es tiempo, toma el que quieras, siempre estaré contigo, por qué nadie te ama como yo, y yo no amaré a nadie como a ti…¿Comentario o advertencia? Que tenga el rumbo que sea… Shinomori Aoshi, jamás vas a encontrar a alguien como yo, por que créeme cuando te digo que soy única, al igual que mi amor… No me cansaré de repetirlo… Nadie te amará, como yo te amo…

_como te amo yo…_

_te amo…_

-----------------------------------------

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Divino! Bueno, a mí si me gusto P … Debo decir que es de los trabajos más lindos que tengo, al menos a mi punto de vista… Después de estar 1000 horas escuchando a Yuridia con la canción "Como yo te amo" algo se me ocurrió de repente, así que puse manos a la obra…Me he propuesto que de ahora en adelante no dejo ir ni un cachito de inspiración, así que he aquí otra historia sacada de mis ratos de sentimentalismo causado por mi Winamp…

Creo que es muy obvio que está narrado por Misao, y es que lo repito, la canción lo dice todo…Aclaro que yo jamás la he escuchado en su versión original , la conozco por "La academia" y punto…Usé dos frases que están en el fanfic _"Si tan sólo pudieras…" _por qué me pareció que iban en esa parte, no están relacionados ni nada, aunque si ustedes desean relacionarlos, adelante…Los escribí el mismo día pero creí que debía guardarme este…¡Y es que soy fanática del A&M!

Gracias a todos los que leen mis fanfictions, se los dedico a ustedes, por que realmente, esté se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos…Andaba yo muy inspirada¡y eso que no traigo el SPM! …. Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, espero que sigan conectados conmigo y que me hagan llegar sus comentarios que para mí son muy importantes… Por cierto, esto es una clase de aviso a mis lectores: **Voy a seguir con esta clase de fanfics, ONE-SHOT, song-fics, etc.….Sentimientos Inesperados continúa, pero Estigmas del Pasado creo que lo sacaré para hacerle cambios y regresarlo cuando esté listo…** Ahora si, me despido ustedes…¡Besos!

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas?...dejen un review…

Matta ne minna…


End file.
